


chapter one. 小公主/little princess

by TATAball



Series: 少年的你 [1]
Category: Green Day
Genre: M/M, all fic, and his dad, and his sister, and tre, dirty - Freeform, i'm fucking sorry i'm a metaphrenia, i'm sorry tre, im sorry for tre's mom, no truth at all, pedohilia, thinking about why tre a drama queen, 少年的你系列
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 08:24:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21268001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TATAball/pseuds/TATAball
Summary: 少年的你系列第一章，故事是吹的悲惨童年，抓马坤是如何养成的，所以用的是吹的本名。





	chapter one. 小公主/little princess

**Author's Note:**

> 全文没有一个字是真的，只有我是变态是真的。  
系列我还不会搞有没有人教教我，这个系列除了名字一样外，和《少年的你》没有任何关系，我就蹭个热度、

“franky，乖，来试试这件。”母亲甜腻的嗓音，血红的指甲，粗短的手指，连带那件缀满亮片的法式蓬蓬裙落在的身边。金发的孩子顺从地穿上，他柔顺的金发扎着俏皮的小辫子，有着大大的天蓝色眼睛和小巧的嘴唇。母亲将背后的拉链拉上，掰着肩膀把他扭向镜子前：里面是一个咧着嘴微笑的可爱洋娃娃。  
“妈妈，我可爱吗？”  
“当然可爱啦！我们franky是世界上最可爱的小公主！快，去给爸爸看看！”  
“洋娃娃”噔噔噔地冲下楼去，父亲陷在沙发里抽烟斗。“爸爸，我可爱吗？”  
男人的眼里露出了不易察觉的不耐：“你妈妈又给你穿裙子了……哦，可爱啊，franky是世界上最可爱的小公主哦！”  
孩子骄傲地笑了，他转头冲回楼上，母亲的怀抱和爱抚正等着他。然后他会被漂漂亮亮地领下去吃早饭，背上粉嫩的小书包，去幼儿园和朋友玩。  
虽然他不像别的男孩子一样穿裤子和衬衫，但是母亲喜欢他这样，漂漂亮亮、干干净净，不像吵闹、乱糟糟的小男孩，他是母亲的小娃娃，他是母亲的小公主。但母亲还是更喜欢姐姐，她是个小学生，也是金发，有着褐色的眼睛和柔顺的性格，“这才是完美的孩子！不过franky也不差——你要做好女孩哦。”母亲为他梳头的时候会扯痛他的头皮，不过他总是笑得很开心，所以也没人发现。  
frank现在上幼儿园。他每天穿裙子在幼儿园里和小姑娘们一起玩过家家——女孩子要和女孩子一起玩，母亲说，不要和那些男孩子瞎胡闹。小姑娘们让他扮木桩，解开他的辫子和栏杆打结；她们让他扮毛毛虫，裹在毛毯里满教室推滚来滚去，或者她们玩捉迷藏，他一个人躲，被找到了他就要被关进厕所。  
虽然frank的辫子被揪得很痛，虽然他在墙角被磕到头，虽然他真的很害怕一个人呆在潮湿的厕所，但是他总是笑得很开心——母亲说好孩子是不会哭泣吵闹的——所以也没有人发现。  
男孩子会趁他走出厕所的时候扯开他的裙子，或者用泥巴砸他的脸，但他学会了怎么灵活地跑开。  
“今天和朋友们玩的开心吗？”  
“开心哦妈妈！”franky用刀叉吃着蔬菜，尽量不在喝汤的时候发出声音，对面的姐姐埋着头，无声无息地咀嚼。  
“那真好，今天你们也是最棒的孩子！”母亲在桌首切她的土豆，刀子乒铃乓啷地响着。

幼儿园的新助教叫mark，瘦高的男人有着稚气的娃娃脸和温柔的笑容，他的褐发软软地从发顶垂下来，和那件针织衫一样散发出好闻的松香。frank总是远远地看他和孩子们聊天、游戏，有时候能吃到他带来分给孩子的糖果。  
frank喜欢他，喜欢和他说话，mark是唯一一个不在他说话中途大笑或者尖声模仿他说话的人。他告诉mark母亲喜欢把他打扮成小公主，母亲喜欢女孩子，母亲更喜欢姐姐，告诉mark自己不喜欢母亲先接姐姐放学，他害怕只有等待室的灯光亮着，只有他坐在里面。  
mark都安静的听着，时不时揉揉他的头，摸摸他的脸，还会在最后给他一颗奶糖作为礼物。  
他喜欢mark。  
他惊喜地听到mark说，今天放学后可以去他的办公室等母亲来接，mark会陪他等着。放学铃一响他就冲进mark的办公室，mark还没回来，他在送其他的孩子去父母等待的小车里。所以frank乖乖坐在小板凳上，小书包放在旁边。  
Mark开门进来，frank大大的眼睛和快乐的微笑立刻迎接了他。他走上前蹲下，目光和frank平行：“frank，在等妈妈的时候，我们来玩过家家好不好？”frank想到了被裹中的天旋地转，下意识摇了摇头，突然想到拒绝别人是坏孩子的行为，又迅速点了点头。mark看出他的不情愿，微笑着摸摸他的头发：“不是你和女孩子玩的那种，是老师的过家家哦。”  
大大的微笑浮现在frank脸上，他用力地点着头。mark把一颗奶糖塞在他嘴里，甜甜的，和mark的松香混在一起。  
mark没有领他去游戏场地，而是抱起他坐在了沙发椅上。frank有些好奇这个“过家家”该怎么玩，他保持着脸上的微笑好奇地看着mark。mark脱掉外套，随意地搭在桌边，对frank说：“小frank不用想怎么玩哦，配合老师玩就好啦。”  
frank坐在mark腿上，有些害怕会掉下去，但他还是听话地含着奶糖，抱着老师的脖子。  
那个傍晚，小frank哭的像个坏孩子，因为mark骗他说这次“过家家”不痛，很好玩，虽然mark给了他糖果，并且夸他是世界上最最最可爱的小公主作为补偿，但他还是决定一整天不理mark。  
回家的时候他虽然眼睛红红的，但mark帮他擦干净了。  
母亲照例问她们开不开心，他虽然觉得屁股痛，但笑着回答说开心，母亲勃然大怒：“你不仅今天哭了，还撒谎说开心！你这个坏孩子！我怎么会有你这样的坏孩子呢？！”那分贝蹂躏着他的耳朵，持续不断了一个晚上，伴随着母亲的抽泣。他微笑着，觉得眼眶又有些涨。  
第二天的傍晚他坐在等候室里，心底的声音告诉他还是不要去和mark玩过家家比较好，虽然他很想吃糖，但是“过家家”还是有点痛。他望着一片漆黑的幼儿园，还是感到害怕。  
忽然门开了，他开心地跳了起来，是母亲提前来接自己了！他朝门口望去，笑容却凝固了——mark微笑地俯身看他：“小frank今天怎么没有乖乖去办公室等老师呢？太不乖啦！老师待会要告诉你妈妈哦。”  
他冲上去抱住mark，疯狂地摇着脑袋，大大的眼睛里满溢出恐惧和恳求。“那你和老师玩过家家，老师就不告诉妈妈好不好呀？”mark抚摸着他柔顺的头发，温柔地询问。frank吃下他递过来的糖果，被乖乖地抱着回到办公室。  
那天mark办公室没有开灯，他害怕极了，但还是不敢发出恐惧的哭泣。在黑暗中他短促地尖叫，在黑暗中泪流满面地微笑。这次确实不太痛，但他只觉得糖很苦。  
Mark不让他告诉妈妈他们之间的“过家家”玩法；“小公主就应该有这样的小秘密哦。”  
所以frank是幼儿园最可爱、笑得最开心的小公主，他的笑容一天比一天快乐。  
两年过去，frank要上小学了。  
他最后一次踏出幼儿园，终于决定应该告诉妈妈mark一直在他等妈妈的时候和他玩“过家家”的事。“过家家吗？他真的是很好的老师呢！”母亲微笑。“对啊对啊，而且和别的过家家都不一样，他会脱掉我的小裙子、夸我可爱，他还……”frank没有说完，但他看到母亲昏倒了。  
之后的记忆有些模糊，记忆中整个镇子的人都挤进了他的家门，他微笑着坐在床边裹着小毛毯，盯着来人扭曲尖锐的笑容，只要点点头，会有好多的糖果和抚摸，他觉得无数双手来摸他的头挺恶心，就像mark每天摸遍他的身子、让他舔他撒尿的地方、甚至摸他拉屎的地方一样恶心。但他只记得一整个暑假的微笑，以及母亲再也没有让他穿过可爱的小裙子。  
母亲也再不满心喜悦地夸赞他，花上大半天把他打扮成“公主”，然后带他去上学。他在山脚读寄宿制的小学，行李箱里都是男孩子的裤子和衬衫，千篇一律的皮鞋和运动鞋，没有缀满亮片的各式小裙子，没有色彩鲜艳的小皮靴。曾经向他扔泥巴的男生们坐在他身边的课桌，现在执着于把他堵进女厕所。女生会尖叫着赶他出来。  
他不再是小公主，只是一个小学男生，整个镇子的人用怜悯的眼神看他，似乎都在为他失去公主的身份叹息，他低着头微笑。  
有一次他真的穿裙子去上学了，还稍稍抹了口红。女生和男生都围过来和他玩了，他们争相来看他，和他聊天，他们吹着口哨，大声欢笑，frank也觉得快乐极了。虽然学校里只能穿校服，但是他偶尔穿穿裙子让他变得越发受欢迎，整个学校的人都知道他，会在路上笑着和他打招呼：“hey！你就是那个frank吧！”。  
frank觉得自己真的开心了。他还是那个小公主。

**Author's Note:**

> 重要申明，文中行为违法，我写不代表我支持，小说让它只是小说，希望世界上所有经历这些的孩子都能走出阴影，希望这样做的变态死无葬身之地。虽然这么说但是我写的很爽（神经病），道德在途中一直在谴责我，但是我很爽，人类真是矛盾。


End file.
